1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of stationery supplies, and more specifically to a combined multi-hole punch and ruler that is especially adapted for attachment to a ring binder for portable use.
2. Prior Art
It is clearly advantageous to have a three hole punch available wherever one might use a three ring binder, so that any papers generated or received, which do not already have the proper holes aligned and spaced for placing such paper in a three ring binder, can easily be punched for doing so. Unfortunately, most three hole punches are heavy and bulky and therefore not suitable for portability and especially portability in a convenient manner, without adding any appreciable weight or bulk that a user must carry in order to provide such capability outside the office or schoolroom. A three hole punch suitable for use in conjunction with a three ring binder should satisfy a number of important criteria relating to size, weight and shape in order to meet the requirements for portability and convenience. For one thing, it should be relatively flat, so that when installed in a three ring binder, it does not significantly affect the number of sheets that can also be stored in a three ring binder and so that it does not prevent the three ring binder from being closed. In addition, it must have a means for attachment to the three ring binder, preferably in the same manner as the sheets therein, namely by providing three holes properly spaced to mount the three hole punch on the rings of the binder where they can be secured thereto. In addition, it must be light so that it does not add significantly to the weight burden of the three ring binder and the overall burden to the user who may carry several such binders or other paraphernalia when traveling out of the office or schoolroom. Furthermore, it must be easy to use. In this regard, it should preferably not require removal of the three hole punch from the three ring binder in order to place one or more sheets of paper in the punch and activate the punch for creating the binder size holes in the papers. None of the prior art known to the applicant discloses a three hole punch which simultaneously meets all of these criteria. Accordingly, there appears to be an ongoing need for such a three hole punch, which can be particularly advantageous for use outside the office or schoolroom and have all of the aforementioned advantages.